Accidents Happen
by fiirymist
Summary: It started out as a perfect day, but then why does Nakuru keep on finding herself in the arms of one annoying Yukitokun?   You know what to do......


Greetings, my dear dear readers!

I am not really awake at the moment, so I don't really know what I am suppose to say here, so……moving on…..

**Disclaimer:** Don't really see the point of this, but if you really care, then yes, I do not own the characters etc. etc.

**-**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidents Happen**

It started out as a perfect Monday, really. Well, as perfect as a Monday can be.

"BYEEEEE, Eriol-SAMMMAAAAA!" Ruby, or as of the moment more commonly known as Nakuru, shouted cheering as she threw open the door on her way to school. The only reply from within the house was a dissatisfactory grunt (Spinel) and a soft chuckle accompanied by an equally soft farewell. Unaffected by the lack of response, Nakuru proceeded out the door, skipping down the stone steps leading out of the house…um, mansion.

_I wonder why Eriol-sama isn't going to school today,_ Nakuru pondered, walking towards her school, _and to think I was going to try to prank Touya into eating one of my special suppi-tested cookies today, too bad he's going to miss it. But he did say he had something very important to do today, something about….um…._ Nakuru's face scrunches together as she tries to recall the vague words muttered by Eriol earlier this morning. However, due the contortion of her face, and consequently her sight, she completely missed her turn and rams straight into……a wall?

Ouch was the first thought that entered her head, and of course along with a string of curses which would have earned her a very dirty look from her master if he ever knew. Then her senses finally started to regain consciousness, and Nakuru realizes one very, very important thing, that the wall that she has her face smashed into, is in fact BREATHING.

"Ano, Akizuki-san?" _Oh hell no, _with a groan Nakuru recognizes the all so familiar voice. Yukito Tsukishiro, which in another words meant Yue.

_Why, why did I have to deal with him so early in the morning! _The fact is, while Nakuru considers Yukito as an acquaintance of some sorts and tolerable, the same does not apply to the stoic moon guardian that resides in the same body. She always found him too uptight, and wayyy too cold for her taste, especially after the comments about her incapability as a guardian. Evidently, Nakuru must have said come of her thoughts out loud, for the voice came once again, though this time with a hint of concern.

"Akizuki-san, is your head alright?" As Yukito spoke, she noticed, his chest would vibrate very gently, a soothing motion against her forehead. _Wait, I still have my face in his chest?!_ Along with the realization, came a sudden jerk of movement as Nakuru rushes to distance herself from him.

But, just because she could, Lady Luck was not on her side and the poor moon guardian began to fall backwards as the result of her sudden movement. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Yukito was there to catch her in time to prevent a painful connect with the pavement. And that is how Nakuru found herself in the arms of one annoying snow bunny with their faces centimetres apart.

Time seemed to have frozen for Nakuru as she stared, wide-eyed with surprise, into her counterpart's eyes. She could feel his breathing on her face and his arms around her waist with her whole body tuned in on him. For a second, she thought she saw a flash of violet, but then it was gone as quickly as it came, and the moment was over.

"Akizuki-san, you should really be careful when walking. You could have walking straight in to a car." Yukito chastised her gently as he pulled her upright again, taking care that she was balanced before letting go. Slightly blushing, Nakuru laughed sheepishly. "Gomen, Yukito-kun. But, um, we should really get going, ne?"

Then without even waiting for a reply, Nakuru dashes off towards the direction of the school, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"….eh?…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She should've known that the day was not going to get better, she really should've realized that it was all going down hill from then on.

_What WAS I thinking, blushing in front of HIM like that._

Of course, being Nakuru, she was completely ignoring the teacher and dazing off into her own little world.

_I mean, it almost seemed like I liked him or something…..ewwww, nah, that couldn't possibly happen, I mean he's, he's, he's……_

_Cute? NOOO. Adorable? I mean lovable, no I mean cold, yes, definitely cold and so serious._

_But that's what makes him so attractive……_

"Arrrgh, shut up!" confused and frustrated with her thoughts, Nakuru attempts to forget about the issue, however, she just happens to voice her exact thoughts, out loud.

"Akizuki-san…" Uh oh, that vein is looking very, very threatening.

"Uuugh, I can't believe it, a whole essay on proper behaviour in class. I swear, she is pure evil." Nakuru mutters darkly, dragging her feet one after another down the hallway. " And it has to be atleast 3 pages long, I must be the unluc…AHHHHHHHHH!"

Her complaints were cut short when she stumbled on the stairs, tripping over her own foot for no apparent reason, and ultimately falling down the entire staircase.

"Wooghf"

Good thing there was Yukito-kun there to cushion her fall,  
ne?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has got to be the worst Monday ever, Nakuru thought as stars danced across her close eyelids. Feeling remotely less dizzy than a few seconds ago, she decided to open her eyes and apologize to who ever tried to catch her.

Bad choice.

The moment her eyes opened, pink and violet met. No, not grey, definitely violet this time. There was a surge of, of what she wasn't sure, but it was something, and she was glued to place unable to lift a finger.

Slowly, a blush began to develop on Yukito's pale face, getting ten times redder per second. Nakuru frowned, was he sick? Why is his face so red, it's almost like a tomato. She almost giggled at the thought of Yukito's face being compared to a tomato, the mere idea of any part of Yue, or his other half resembling a plant is hilarious.

A few seconds later, Nakuru realized the cause for Yukito's sudden colour change. She was lying directly on top of him, in a very compromising position. Her head was on his chest, her hands around his neck with their torsos touching and legs intertwined. Nakuru was so close that she could feel Yukito's heart beating beneath her

Then..

"What are you two doing?"

"Sensei?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhh, the beauty of gossip. Really, nothing to make Monday even better than a little bit of news spreading.

"Did you hear about Nakuru-san?"

"You mean how she was caught acting inappropriately with a boy?"

"I never knew Akizuki-san and Tsukishiro-san were a couple."

"I heard they were making out on the floor!"

"No way!"

Pieces of conversations drifted into Nakuru's ear as she walks to her next class, after all. Sighing, she passes a giant group of girls who glared daggers at her with enough hatred to fill the Atlantic Ocean. Fan girls, she couldn't help but sigh once again. Ever since the teacher caught Nakuru and Yukito in that compromising but accidental position during lunch, the school have been talking about it non-stop. Especially after the fact that the teacher took them into her office for a disciplinary lecture, with about half of the school present.

"There is no way Yukito-san would like someone like her.."

Nakuru made an indignant noise as she over heard her neighbour talking with her friends. _I know I even said that it's impossible, but no need to be so harsh._ Nakuru huffed angrily,_ besides, it's not like he pushed me away or anything. And that definitely means something, especially since Yue was there too, along with his violet eyes_ ………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How was school today Ruby?" Eriol asked casually as Nakuru came stomping in the door. "Oh, JUST fine." And on she goes to continue her stampede all over the house. As a result, for once, Nakuru missed the twinkle in her master's eye as he questioned about her day.

"Well in that case," Eriol continued as if Nakuru was right by his side, listening calmly, " you won't mind that we'll be having guests over tonight."

………………………….

"WHAAAAT!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, normally, Nakuru would love to have guests over, since Eriol, Suppi and her rarely get any. However, today was different. Nakuru was pissed, at one annoying snow bunny, because apparently, she wasn't good enough to be like by him. Yes, she actually cared that much.

So when Sakura and the gang came over, there was no hyper moon guardian at the door to greet them, nor high pitch squeals, nor bone breaking hugs.

"Is she alright?" Questioned Sakura worriedly while gazing at the moping guardian.

"Oh, I'm sure she will be fine by the end of tonight." Was Eriol's only reply.

_Maybe that girl was right, I mean there is no reason for him to like me. I'm loud, he's quite, I'm hyper, he's mellow, and not to mention his other half. Heph, not like I care though, it's not like I have feelings for him or anything……do I?_

Sitting by the window, Nakuru drifts off into her own world once again.

Unbeknownst to her, Yukito was slowly approaching her, hoping to apologize for the trouble she had to go through today with the gossips.

And unheard by anyone but Eriol himself, he softly murmurs the little spell for the third time today.

Like clockwork, Yukito tripped over the carpet just as he was nearing the window, and in blind panic, he reaches out and grabs the nearest thing for balance. And it just so happens that the nearest thing, is Nakuru.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

For the second time today, Nakuru found herself on top of the other moon guardian, in a compromising position. Only this time, their bodies weren't the only parts touching, no, no. This time, along with their legs, their lips were mingled together as well.

_Soft,_ was the first word that entered Nakuru's mind. _And sweet, like, ice-cream. _Long ago since she had closed her widened eyes, missing the moment of violet mixing with grey. Yukito's arms tightened around Nakuru's waist, as one hand came up to dwell in her thick auburn hair, pressing their lips tighter together.

A soft moan escaped from Nakuru's throat as Yukito pulled back, blushing furiously, she looked any where but him. "Na-Ruby." Nakuru was startled out of her nervousness when Yukito used her real name. "I-I wouldn't mind being seen as a couple with you." Yukito murmured shyly, but his now violet-grey eyes never leaving Nakuru's face, determined to get an answer. Nakuru's eyes widened for what seems like the hundredth time today. Unsure of what to say, Nakuru did the only thing she could think of, she smiled and bent down to smother the bunny with another kiss. And just in case, he didn't get the message, Nakuru also employed the use of teeth, and tongue. From the strange noises coming from Yukito's throat, she would most definitely say he got the message.

_May be today won't be a complete disaster after all._

"Uhem…..Nakuru-san?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, the end


End file.
